


My New Legacy

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Manyuu Hikenchou: Hidden Breasts [3]
Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Lactation, Large Breasts, Modern Era, Ninja, Samurai, Superheroes, Tokusatsu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Manyuu Rin, Chifusa's descendant, is a child of the Heisei era. With her friend, Hiratani Momiji, she's still studying Manyuu arts despite the world seemingly having no use for them. When her breasts start to react oddly, her mother reveals to her a secret of the Manyuu clan that gives them some relevance in the modern day.





	My New Legacy

She could trace her family lineage through her mother’s side. The world had learned from her ancestor’s lesson, but every time she wanted to talk about it, she felt they had taken it entirely the wrong way. Her name was Manyuu Rin. The only descendant of the Manyuu clan in her generation. The Manyuu family had existed since the Edo period, but over the course of centuries, the branch families had faded in prominence until only she remained. She was a first year college student, and completely lost about what to do with her life.

Rin had massive breasts, well over 100cm, that required a bra to be specially ordered. The Manyuu clan had their own tailor who had been working for them for centuries. While the times had changed, their patronage had not. Even when her nipples weren’t erect, the outlines of them could be seen through her outfit.

Her mother, Manyuu Tayune, had been insistent about carrying on the family legacy. Her mother had lived through the bubble period, and was well aware that things could be lost at any moment. Large breasts could begin to sag, and fortunes could rise and fall based on the whims of a country away. She had been teaching Manyuu style swordsmanship in America, which is where Rin was born. She held dual citizenship, but even in America, had grown up around so many things from Japan that in elementary school she was known as “samurai girl.”

Her ancestor had nearly achieved an equality of bust throughout Japan. When Admiral Pairy had arrived and forcibly opened Japan, the rules that had been established by the Manyuu clan, which had since lost power, went out the window. Large breasts were once again valued, but they couldn’t be displayed in public. Even breastfeeding, which had once been a key component of mastering the Manyuu arts, was looked upon as shameful.

The arc of history is cruel. Still, Rin wasn’t alone. Her ancestor’s sidekick and confidant had a large family of many descendants, yet only one of them, from a branch family, still lived close by. Her name was Hiratani Momiji, but Rin was allowed to call her Momiji. It was a time when neither of them had classes, so they were sitting in the school library, looking up things to pass the time.

Momiji had dirty blonde hair and a ton of energy. She still wore it short, but had the look of a delinquent about her. Her breasts were of average size, but she never wore a bra. After her ancestor had lost her bosom in an act of betrayal, the idea of wearing bras seemed almost alien. Something that continued on through her family to this day.

“Rin, Rin! Look at this!” said Momiji. She pulled up an image of what were called “emancipated duels,” depicting women of nobility fighting in a courtyard, with other women watching them, topless. “Their boobs must have been so taut, the wind blowing through their cleavage.”

“They weren’t doing it out of lust, Momiji,” said Rin.

“Yeah, but do you think your ancestor was like that?” asked Momiji. “No need to claim blood in a duel when the prize is a bust up!”

“Nobody uses swords in modern day,” said Rin. “If I wanted to carry on Chifusa’s technique, it’d be for a theme park or some other ceremonial display. Her sword is displayed in a museum, and the scrolls are, too. The world’s a different place than it was in the Edo period.”

Momiji let out a heavy sigh. “I guess you’re right,” she said. “I just thought it would be cool if we could have an adventure like that, you know? Even if we carry on the family legacy, we’re going to go from office ladies to homemakers to nothing else. By then it’ll be too late.”

Rin and Momiji were staying at Rin’s house for the evening. It was a traditional place, though it had an eclectic look. Tayune had brought back many things from her stay in the United States, some of which clashed greatly with the rest of the building. Rin’s room was located at the far end of the estate, a relatively spacious place. Momiji lived in an apartment nearby the campus, but she tried to stay the night at Rin’s whenever she could. Tayune insisted on it.

After taking a long, hot bath together, Rin lay down on her bed. Her breasts pushed out from underneath her, the tips of her nipples pushing against the bedsheet. She wanted one of Momiji’s massages, which helped to ease her aching back. Momiji’s family had become masseuses once the role of swordsmanship decreased in society, and they had thrived with it.

“That feels good,” said Rin, Momiji’s hands running across her back. “I can feel the pressure slipping away already.”

“Turn over,” said Momiji. “Your breasts are the source of your stress, so we’ll have to massage them directly!”

“If we weren’t so close, I wouldn’t allow this,” said Rin. “You know my nipples are sensitive.”

“That’s my favorite part,” said Momiji.

Rin’s nipples were bright pink, with puffy areolae that made her breasts slightly bigger than they already were. Momiji placed her hand underneath Rin’s breast, her hand becoming sticky with a layer of sweat that had already built up underneath Rin’s chest in her time out of the shower. The smell was addictive, Momiji’s favorite perfume. No matter where else Rin’s sweat came from, the smell of her cleavage was the best of all.

“Shame your family were the only ones who knew how to increase bust size with magic,” said Momiji. “Once implants became common, they slowly became obsolete.”

“I remember when I was approaching puberty,” said Rin. “I asked mom if she could use the Breast Flow to increase my bust size immediately. Turns out that wasn’t necessary. Then the back pain started.”

Momiji looked down at Rin’s breasts with a lusty look in her eye. Rin had turned over, her breasts covered in sweat, her erect nipples pointing towards Momiji’s eyes. It had been a habit of theirs since shortly after they met. Rin had enough assertiveness to ask Momiji to be gentle, but she allowed her to go through with it. She knew her breasts were sensitive enough that she could orgasm simply through Momiji’s sucking.

“Every time I see these, I’m in awe they’re so big,” said Momiji, her mouth muffled by Rin’s hard nipple. “You could give away entire cup sizes and still be the biggest girl in this entire city.”

“That whole thing about absorbing and returning breasts is just folklore,” said Rin. “Most of what mom and grandma have taught me is kendo stuff. We’re not different from any other school of swordsmanship.”

Manyuu Toumi, Rin’s grandmother, had breasts that were still unbelievably perky for a woman her age. There were stories that Toumi had been a political activist when she was younger, while working as a wet nurse on the side. Her constitution made it easier for Manyuu women to induce lactation, something that Rin was not eager to explore in greater detail, even if Momiji was. Rin had heard most of the legends about her ancestor’s achievements from her grandma, though even she was repeating what her own grandmother had told her.

Momiji removed her own top, and gently lowered herself on top of Rin. Momiji’s nipples and Rin’s nipples overlapped, each other tips brushing past their areolae. Rin’s nipples, still wet with drool, slathered Momiji’s spit across her own breasts, leaving them both of them sticky, sweaty and hot. Momiji grinded her breasts on top of Rin’s, enjoying the wet, squishy noises that came between their breasts as they lay on top of each other, wrapped in the warm embrace of the evening.

“I love you, Rin,” said Momiji.

“I love you, too,” said Rin in return. “Thanks for tending to my breasts every day.”

“It’s my pleasure,” said Momiji. “Anything for the Manyuu clan.”

They kissed, their tongues wrapping around each other and their eyes closing, focusing only on the pleasure of the other. As their nipples touched, Rin felt her breasts become stiff. The legendary Manyuu softness that Momiji loved so much seemed to have vanished, replaced by an unfamiliar sensation.

“Rin, you okay?” Momiji asked.

“Get... mom...” she said. “What is this feeling?”

“Aunt Tayune!” shouted Momiji. “Something weird’s going on with Rin’s boobs!”

Rin held her chest and made her way to the main living room, located just outside the dojo. Tayune, her breasts giving into gravity, was resting on the couch, enjoying a drink for herself. While she still trained in the Manyuu arts, she was more concerned with the ceremonial duties as head. The role was expected to pass onto Rin, even if Rin herself wasn’t quite ready to take them on.

“What is it, Rin?” asked Tayune.

“My chest stings,” said Rin. “Why is it so painful?”

“That means you’re about to lactate,” said Tayune. “The bubble period meant that the Manyuu family lived a life of luxury. Unlike your grandmother, I slacked off in my duties, only using the scrolls to entertain at parties. I never experienced lactation outside of pregnancy. That’s the key to restoring breasts. However, if you’re experiencing it, then it may be time for you to learn the last hidden secret of the Manyuu family.”

“Now when you say lactating, do you mean...?” asked Momiji.

“The Manyuu family milk is infused with the soul of breasts. It’s different from ordinary breast milk, but it must be handled the same way. Momiji, this is the day you have been preparing for. Suckle on Rin’s bosom, and ease her pain!” said Tayune.

“Yes, ma’am!” said Momiji.

Momiji latched onto Rin’s breasts and started sucking, swirling her tongue around Rin’s areolae. Small drops of milk appeared around her pink edges, before the center of her nipple spurted out a white jet of milk. It rapidly filled Momiji’s mouth, overflowing from her lips. Momiji swallowed mouthful after mouthful, eager to fill her stomach with Rin’s milk.

“It tastes delicious,” said Momiji. “Sweet and warm. To think this is made in my beloved Rin’s breasts!”

“It was written in the ancient scrolls that Kagefusa, your great aunt many generations back, could lactate when she was in a state of pleasure. Though later research reveals that to be a drunken dream turned into a bestselling short story years later. But there may be some truth to it,” said Tayune.

“Mom, how much milk does Momiji have to drink?” asked Rin.

“Until her stomach is full. Both of you need to be well fed and clear of mind before I reveal what I am about to show you,” said Tayune.

“Let’s move onto your right boob!” said Momiji happily. “Come on, Rin. Let Momiji suckle you.”

Momiji’s breasts felt hot the more of Rin’s milk she drank. She felt like her breasts were getting bigger, her chest growing tighter as the breast chi from Rin’s body transferred into her own, making her bosom plumper and softer to the touch. She yearned for the day when her boobs could be as big as Rin’s, but as she was still middle class, she knew that she was not supposed to outrank the princess in terms of cup size.

“Momiji, you are doing well. Rin, the amount of milk you’re producing is amazing. You have a greater aptitude for Breast Flow than I did. Perhaps that is why the Manyuu clan’s scrolls have started to react again in the modern era,” said Tayune. “Come with me. Leave your breasts exposed. In the sacred shrine of Manyuu, the chest must be held with pride.”

“With pleasure!” said Momiji.

“This is so embarrassing,” said Rin.

An old style trap door from centuries ago revealed itself near the edge of the dojo. Tayune, Rin and Momiji descended into the basement. The halls were lined with framed Manyuu scrolls, depicting the secrets passed down from generation to generation. At the end of the hall was a red suit of armor, resembling a ninja’s outfit. The breasts were left uncovered, yet it had a helmet to obscure the face.

At the end of the hall were two large paintings. One was the official drawing of Chifusa, painted by the head artist for the Manyuu family. She was mostly nude, wearing only a fundoshi, clutching her sword across her breasts. On the other side was a nude painting by Sakuji Itamune. It was painted when Kaede was at her flattest, but that was part of the beauty of such a work of art.

“My family’s preserved here too...” said Kaede.

“The Hiratani family became advocates for the beauty of small chests until the Bakunyuumatsu Period,” said Tayune. “Kaede’s portrait is framed here to remind us that beauty does not lie in big breasts alone. Forgetting that is what made Chifusa rebel from the clan in the first place.”

“I hope I can make you proud,” said Momiji.

“What’s this armor? Why is it here?” asked Rin. “I thought we were at peace.”

“Once Admiral Pairy showed up, the Manyuu clan knew it would need stronger defenses,” said Tayune. “That is why this armor exists. The time to use it has returned.”

“How come there’s nothing for the chest?” asked Rin.

“A simple sarashi will do,” said Tayune. “Any Manyuu swordswoman who has mastered the art of Breast Chi will be able to fortify their bosom so that it can bounce away any attack. May your nipples strike sharply and strongly, and may a flat chest be your shield! Rin, you have the greatest potential of a Manyuu descendant since Chifusa. That is why I want you to wear this armor.”

“What about me?” asked Kaede.

Right behind the red armor was a similar set of white armor, also with the chest exposed. “Momiha was the name of the ninja that has been passed down across the generations,” said Tayune. “You shall act as Rin’s retainer.”

“With pleasure!” said Momiji.

“Step forward,” said Tayune. “Mark this ancient scroll with your nipples so that the armor may know who wishes to wield it. The Breast Chi that animates it has accumulated over centuries of Manyuu women. They will know if you are worthy.”

Momiji approached Rin with a washcloth, wiping the milk and saliva off her nipples, and cleansing the sweat from her cleavage. Rin’s breasts were left shining, soft and supple underneath the dim light of the hidden room. She approached the large bowls of ink, and, holding her bosom with her hands, dipped her nipples into the ink. The ink was slick and lukewarm, leaving an uncomfortable feeling on her breasts.

Rin removed her breasts, the tips covered and dripping with ink, from the bowls and squished them down on the end of the scroll. She waited for a moment before pulling her breasts away, Momiji coming in once more with another washcloth to remove the final traes of ink from her chest.

White trails of smoke began to rise from the scroll, drying the shape of Rin’s nipples into the paper. The armor shone with a mysterious white glow. Tayune revealed her own breasts and explained to Rin what to do. She had to clap her hands between her cleavage, making her breasts jump and saying the phrase that activated the equip.

“Breast Chi Infusion!” said Tayune.

“Breast Chi Infusion!” said Rin, repeating after her.

Rin’s clothes vanished from her body, and the suit of armor appeared on her. The armor had changed size in accordance with the Manyuu magic of making things shrink and grow, fitting her body in a comfortable way. Every part of her was safely protected except for her plush breasts, left exposed in order for the suit to work.

“You are not yet prepared to use the same sword that Chifusa wielded, but for now, that wooden sword will suffice,” said Tayune.

“I don’t even know what I’m using this for,” said Rin, wondering how she was supposed to remove the armor.

“My turn next!” said Momiji.

Momiji picked up a small brush, and coated her nipples in a layer of ink. She shivered as the brush touched her areolae, coating her chest in a thin layer of semi-sticky ink. She pressed her chest into the scroll beside Rin. The scroll once again lit up, acknowledging Momiji as worthy of the second set of armor.

“Breast Chi Release!” said Momiji.

The white suit of armor attached itself to Momiji’s body. Like Rin, her arms and legs were shielded by plates of armor, and her face was covered up, except for her eyes. Her chest was left exposed, but protected by a hardened layer of breast chi. The two girls stood side by side, a strange warmth permeating their bodies.

“Tell us what we need to do, Aunt Tayune!” said Momiji.

“Spread the knowledge of breasts. Protect the sanctity of breasts. Whether from leering gazes or ignorant politicians, upholding the call of the bosom for women around this country is your oath. We no longer live in a feudal society, but what little power the Manyuu clan has is represented by this armor. Go forth, and spread joy in the name of breasts! Shrink those burdened by weight! Enhance those seeking bounty! May the milk of life flow freely!”

“Yes, ma’am!” said Momiji.

“Yes, mother,” said Rin.

The two of them left the room through a secret exit located near the back. It led to a pulley-based elevator that took them to the top of the dojo. The moon, looking as big and white as Rin’s breasts, shone down on them, illuminating their cleavage. The suits of heroes that hadn’t been since since the post-war era had returned to modern day Japan, the spirit of the Edo era flowing from their nipples.

“Global Ninja, Chipaiya!”  
“Country Ninja, Momiha!”

Here begins the legacy of the super ninja who fights in the modern day for breasts everywhere. When the flash of light from the sweat falling off her nipples sparks in the air, know that evil will be swayed into submission! A new legacy for the Manyuu Clan has begun, brought about the secret armor hidden underneath the dojo!

“We look really cool, don’t we, Lady Rin?” said Momiji. “I can feel the breeze blowing through my cleavage.”

“This isn’t about looking cool, Momiji,” said Rin. “It’s about protecting the peace. Are you watching, mother? Grandmother? Chifusa? With this wooden blade and bouncing bosom, I’ll carry on your mission!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jiraiya is an obscure tokusatsu to work from (probably slightly less so since Ninninger), but the idea of a modern day Manyuu has always fascinated me. The world doesn't stop moving once the shogunate ends. Even in an alternate universe. What would Chifusa's legacy be? The tokusatsu elements are there mostly because it's cool, though.


End file.
